Spin
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: The three of them have been best friends forever. Rory, Jess, Lane. But how do things change when Jess's feelings for Rory evolve? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Okay, so I still have a lot more to update before I start this. But this thing keeps running around in my head! I have to write it and get it out, otherwise I will forget it. This is an AU story. What if Rory and Jess had known each other all their lives and been best friends. This is different from lots of other stories like this. Anyways, every chapter is named after a Lifehouse song (as is the title) because the songs gave me the idea for the story in the first place! I will update my other stuff soon.

Thanks to my lovely beta, hallon!

Summary: They've been a trio of friends since 3rd grade; Lane, Rory, and Jess. The two, Rory and Jess, have been inseparable since they were three. Liz's mother died during birth, and Jimmy still left. Luke took Jess in, and has raised him the whole time. Jess is still his literate, sarcastic self, without the beer and smoking. Lane has known for a long time that Jess likes Rory, but Rory is blind to it.

* * *

**SPIN**

_Prologue_

November, 1987

"They seem to get along," Sookie said to Lorelai, tilting her head at the two 3-year-olds playing in the daycare center.

"So, Jess is Luke's nephew? The Luke who runs that diner?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. His mom died giving birth, and no one's seen the dad. Luke is keeping him," Sookie said softly to Lorelai.

"Oh," Lorelai replied. The best friends were silent. "What kind of food is at the diner?"

"Diner food," Sookie shrugged. "I dunno."

"Good coffee?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie laughed. "Oh yeah."

"Huh. We'll see about that," Lorelai smiled faintly. She gave a sigh. "15 minutes here and she's already made a friend."

The young, beginning chef laughed. "We should go back to the Inn," she said to her friend.

* * *

September, 1990 

"Boo!" The 7-year-old blonde popped up behind Rory. She jumped and gave a shriek.

"Scared ya!" Chuck Presby laughed crudely. The dark-haired 6-year-old bent down to get the book lying in the playground dirt, but the taller boy beat her to it.

"Bridge to what?" He read with a confused face. He stuck his tongue out at her as he waved it around. "You're such a geek Gilmore!"

"Give me back my book Chuck," Rory firmly said.

The bully whacked her over the head with it, then lifted it up. "Get it if you can!"

"Give it back!" The small brunette jumped up to reach it. Chuck laughed and lifted it higher. An also small, dark-haired boy came over at the sight of the jerky blond teasing his best friend.

"Give it back to her," he growled.

The taller kid looked over to Jess, still holding the book high over Rory's head as she bounced repeatedly to get it.

"Why should I?" Chuck spat back, dropping the book and pushing the young Gilmore away. Rory sprawled onto the ground, tears coming into her eyes as she grasped her knee, and Jess's face tightened. Before the large bully could acknowledge what happened, the small boy knocked him hard into the monkey bars. Chuck was left breathless for a moment, then got up quickly, pushing Jess back. Jess threw a punch at his face as a teacher ran towards the fighting pair. The two boys were separated, and the teacher turned to Chuck, whose nose was bleeding. Jess snuck over to Rory with a smirk on his face. He sat next to her as she wiped the dirt off her leg, wincing when she touched her ankle. She had sprained it.

"You should have kicked him in the balls," Jess told her.

She turned pink. "I would've gotten in trouble," she meekly said, then smiled faintly.

The teacher made a point of dragging Chuck to the nurse. Chuck stuck out his tongue to the two and Jess threw (with amazing accuracy) a small rock at the back of his head.

"Mr. Mariano," a shadow cast over them as the principal hovered. Jess glanced up first; it was the fifth time that week he'd gotten in trouble. And it was Wednesday.

"Mr. Mertin," Jess said mockingly.

The principal frowned angrily. "You will be joining Mr. Presby in my office; after his nose stops bleeding," he emphasized the last part. Jess smirked and Rory threw a glare at him.

"Luke is gonna get so mad," she hissed.

"Somebody's in trouble," someone said in a singsong voice.

"Mr. Mariano. NOW."

He grabbed Jess's arm and started walking him into the building. Rory watched for a moment when Jess threw an object at her. She jumped in surprise, but caught it just between her fingertips; his last bottle of super glue.

* * *

April, 1997 

"Mama is praying for your soul," she told Jess.

"And why is that?" Rory laughed.

The other two joined into the laughter. "I was listening to Metallica last week, and somehow she knows," Jess rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I need my book back," Rory said.

The group of three sat on the bridge, which had become their after school hangout. It was Friday though, which meant a movie night later at Luke's or the Crap Shack, which they had so lovingly called the Gilmore house.

"Which one?" Jess asked.

"Slaughter-House Five," she replied.

"I'm not done with it," Jess shrugged.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I know, but I'm doing my book report on it, and I only have one copy."

"Buy another."

"I can't." Rory said.

"Maybe I'm doing my book report on that too," the dark-haired teen smirked.

"You can't. Mrs. Garrett said everyone has to do a different book." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Choose another book."

"I'm doing that book!"

"But I'm reading it."

"But it's mine."

"But I'm reading it."

"I bought it."

"With whose money?" His smirk grew.

Rory frowned. She then spotted the book in his bag, and dived for it quickly.

"Hey!" Jess said, and they jumped for the book. The two conked heads and Lane stifled a laugh.

"Smooth," she said. Rory and Jess rubbed their heads.

"Damn," Jess laughed. "You have a hard head."

Rory shoved his chest. "Shut it." She giggled a little.

Lane watched the two with raised eyebrows as they shoved each other playfully.

"I've got to go," Rory looked down at her watch. "I told my mom I'd meet her at Weston's at 4," she said. She grabbed her stuff, then turned to Jess, a playful glare on her face.

"You're buying me another," she threatened.

"As you wish," Jess smirked.

Rory turned and ran off the bridge and Jess turned back to Lane.

"What?" He asked Lane, who was looking at him suspiciously.

"You like _like_ Rory, don't you?"

Jess blinked, but glanced down. "I dunno what you're talking about," he said without missing a beat.

Lane rolled her eyes at his evasive action. "You do."

"Hey, isn't today Tofu day? We should go get something at Luke's.," Jess changed the subject.

Lane wrinkled her nose. "Oh yeah."

* * *

January 2000 

"How did you get me to come to this again?" Jess sarcastically asked.

"Katie Fendermen invited me to her party. And I don't really know anyone, so I am NOT going alone."

"So drag the decoy instead," he scoffed playfully.

"Lane will be coming in an hour," Rory rolled her eyes.

They slipped on their ice skates and got up slowly. The two balanced on the rails for support.

"It doesn't explain how you got me here," Jess said.

"I used all my wit and charm to convince you, of course," Rory joked.

"Of course," Jess scoffed. He took a cautious step onto the ice. "You know, the last time I skated, we were five and your mom-"

"-let go of you on crack the whip and you crashed into the side of the rink and sprained your wrist. I know, I know!" Rory laughed. "You're so dramatic sometimes," she put her hand on his shoulder and stepped out completely on the rink. "Ready," she asked Jess, who was standing with one foot on the cement ground and the other on the ice.

"No."

She grabbed him and pulled him onto the ice anyways. He slipped a little, but Rory steadied him by taking his arm. They scooted over the ice slowly.

"What kind of nut has an ice skating party in the dead of winter," Jess scoffed.

"Be nice," she elbowed him. He was unbalanced by the sudden movement, and fell on the ice, grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her down with him.

"Ah!" She gave a little shriek. The two collapsed onto the frozen water and laughed,

"It's your fault," Jess chuckled.

"You're the one who grabbed my arm!" Rory pointedly said, stifling a flow of giggles.

"You shouldn't have elbowed me," he laughed.

They laughed together for a moment.

"We probably look like idiots," Rory said. Jess sat up and tried, unsuccessfully, to get up. Rory sat up as well, and the two awkwardly got up. Two boys whizzed past them, and they retreated to the safety of the nearest corner.

"God, it's cold," Rory said, breathing on her hands to warm them up, then stuffing them in her coat pockets.

"Where are your gloves?" Jess asked.

"My mom stole 'em," she gave a little laugh.

Jess pulled off his own gloves (upon the insistence of Luke had he brought them, but now, he was thankful) and handed them to Rory.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"You can use them."

"It's cold."

"Not much." He shrugged, a smirk forming on his face. Rory took the black gloves and slipped them on, her hands instantly warmed.

"What a gentlemen," Rory said, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Hey," a blonde girl glided up to the two, spraying them with ice. "Sorry," she smiled.

"Hi Katie. Happy birthday." Rory gave a smile back.

Jess gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, and Rory kicked his ankle. "Happy birthday," he muttered.

"Thanks. You guys having fun?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been to an ice rink in forever," Rory kindly said.

"Great." The girl smiled. "I'm off!" She said, sailing past them to her other guests.

"Good boy," Rory patted him on the head like a dog.

"I'm going," he said teasingly as he shakily skated away.

"Hey!" Rory called out. Jess turned in time to see a runaway Rory crash into him. He yelped as they hit the ground. For a split second, Rory was on top of Jess. They locked eyes, and her dark hair fell over him. Rory flushed and she scrambled off of him.

Jess pulled himself up as well. They stood frozen a moment before a voice called them.

"Rory! Jess!"

They turned and saw a dark-haired Korean girl waving from the entrance of the rink.

* * *

March 2000 

Very mockable music blasted from a stereo system as the party went on slowly. It was known that freshmen parties sucked, because the kids were still kids, and didn't know music, or how to throw a party. Rory and Jess sat in the corner of a couch, leaning back as they each held books. Rory held Hemingway, while Jess was struggling through "The Fountainhead". Lorelai had encouraged Rory to go to her first unchaperoned party, but the night was uneventful. Lane was unable to come, so Rory had dragged Jess along. The party hosts were trying to hold up the party with a game of 7 minutes in Heaven. A crowd cheered as a pair came out of the closet. They were hooting like drunken idiot, without any alcohol at the party. The hosts were randomly pulling names out of a hat.

"Whoa! Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano, step ON UP!" A surfer dude roared.

The friends looked up quickly at the sound of their names being called. Before they could acknowledge anything, they were dragged to the closet and thrown in.

The door closed and the best friends stood in the dark closet awkwardly. Light came through door in horizontal lines.

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic." Rory joked, feeling strange at being trapped in a closet with him.

Jess gave an awkward laugh. "Next time, we should sit further from the closet." The closet was awfully small, and they were a little too close for comfort. "I can't get through the book." Jess said.

"_The Fountainhead_ is a classic! You have to!" Rory replied.

"Ayn Rand is a political nut," he dryly said, a small grin on his face.

"But no one could write a 40-page monologue like she could," Rory fired back. "Ernest is putting me to sleep."

"You're the one talking about classics! _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ is a classic." Jess teased.

"I nodded off reading it."

They were silent once again, and the crowd outside was cheering madly. Blue met brown, and Jess started to lean towards Rory. She felt her face turn red, and subconsciously raised herself on tiptoes to reach his lips. As she closed her eyes, his lips brushed against hers. They were warm and soft and she leaned closer.

Suddenly, they jumped back, as if waking up from a trance. Jess opened his mouth to speak, but the closet door flung open, and there were groans of disappointment at the lack of action.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Yeah, I-"

They scurried out of the party and in opposite directions.

* * *

"Wait-so...I'm sorry-so you and Jess kissed!" Lorelai stared wide-eyed at her daughter. 

"Mom," Rory half whined. She tried to focus on the movie, but couldn't.

"Wait-so...I'm sorry-so you and Jess kissed!" Lorelai stared wide-eyed at her daughter.

"My baby got kissed." Lorelai said playfully, yet surprised.

Rory didn't say anything. She and Jess were just friends. They had always been just friends...

"Who kissed who?"

She hesitated. "He kissed me," Rory replied, trying to be nonchalant about it.

Lorelai gave a small smile and enveloped her daughter in a hug. "You know, when you guys were 4, and at that age where boys could sleep over a girl's house without it being weird, you guys fell asleep on the couch watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

Rory didn't say anything. She couldn't get the feel of his lips over hers out of her head.

"It was soooo cute."

The young Gilmore couldn't get the image out of her head. His face as he leaned toward her, his warm breath, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Ror?" Lorelai asked, nudging her daughter. But the young teen was already asleep, and dreaming.

* * *

**A/N: What I was trying to with this prologue was to get you to understand the friendship of Rory and Jess, and of the three, and how the tension was building between them. The last part builds for the first chapter that is coming. For this wonderful piece of writing, I expect reviews! Please? I so so so love reviews. So please, click the little blue button below. Tell me your thoughts. Any criticism? Advice? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **What a treat! You guys got this updated sooner than I thought I would. So, here it is, the awaited Chapter 1! I know, that sounds so funny. I hope it's not a disappointment compared to the prolouge. :( Anyways, here it is. I swear, the second chapter will be much better. I already know the basics of it. But here it is. Again.

Don't you hate it when people keep rambling on and on in their author's notes? Perhaps. But you can't skip it, because they might say something important. Right? Well, I have something important. REVIEW!

Shout-outs:

**CharliLee**: OMG. My first reviewer for the story. Love it! Yeah, glad I was so _intriguing_. I love that word. Seriously. Thanks for reviewing!

**maymayisarjlovr**: It sounds promising. Good. I'm glad.

**end of the beginning: **Wow! I'm one of your favorite authors? wipes tears Thank you! Thank you so much. Oh, and sorry if I'm being melodramatic. Heh.

**Scazydramaqueen282:** Snippets! Yes! Awesome word! SEE END OF CHP. I really don't like to rewrite stories that have been rewritten a million times. Most RJ growing up stories are where Jess lives there for ages, then comes back. And stuff like that. Yech, with Dean in them. Ok, so this chapter has some Dean in it. WARNING, WARNING! DEAN ALERT!

Also, thanks to **williamsgrl, rory3jessggxo3, LiteratiLuver16, Curley-Q, OrangePunk, michela, **and **hollowgirl22**! I love getting reviews! So, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Spin**

_Chapter One_

Rory stood in the hallway, waiting for Jess and Lane to come out of their classes. Rountine since middle school had been for the trio to head over to the bridge together, a spot Jess found when they were young. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean heading towards her, and decided to meet Lane and Jess at the bridge.

"Rory!" Dean called. _Too late._ She turned slowly, forcing a weak smile. He'd moved to town a few weeks ago, and was following her around like a puppy.

"Dean. Hi." She gave a small smile.

"Hey. You know that dance they're having next week?"

"Dance? Right, yeah." She quickly said. What she feared he was going to ask was approaching.

"Do you wanna come with me?" He asked with a huge smile.

Rory tried to hide a grimace. She saw Lane walk by, glancing around and leaving. Dean was tall, and blocked her from view.

"I'm not really a dance person, you know. I'm a-actually kinda scared of them. My mom wouldn't let me go because of it. It's a like some weird phobia; something to do with the lights or food. Some people are scared of heights, I'm just scared of dances. You know, I get goosebumps just thinking about it, so I don't think I should go. It's a weird abnormality. We're thinking of having it checked." She babbled.

Dean blinked, obviously confused.

"I-I don't really go to dances," she said slowly.

"Oh." He looked crestfallen.

She bit her lip. "Sorry."

He nodded as he said bye.

* * *

Rory walked onto the bridge and saw Lane pulling out her books. She sat alone, so Rory assumed Jess would be there any second. She sat on the wood, next to Lane.

"What's wrong?" Lane asked.

Rory threw her bag down. "Dean asked me to the dance." She replied.

"What!" Lane's jaw fell open.

Jess came sauntering down the bridge. He tossed a book to Rory, who caught it reflexively. As he plopped next to them, he looked at Rory, who hadn't acknowledged the book.

"What's with you?" He asked as he pulled out a pencil and another book.

Lane, behind Jess as he looked down, shook her head furiously at Rory, but the Gilmore didn't notice.

"Dean asked me to the dance."

Jess's pencil snapped against the page and Lane smacked her forehead. Rory looked up as Jess threw the broken pencil bits away.

"What did you say?" Jess casually asked. He kept his eyes cast down.

"I said something crazy about me having a dance phobia, but it confused him."

His head ducked down, Jess smirked. Lane laughed as well.

"So, you're not going?" Lane asked. She had always known Jess liked Rory, but Rory was blind to it.

Rory shrugged, then shook her head, picking up the book Jess gace her. "I don't think so." She flipped through the pages and cheered up.

"Where'd you find this!" Rory asked with such enthusiasm and awe that her two best friends laughed.

* * *

The trio walked down the street in the afternoon, heading to the videostore.

"Whose turn is it today?" Lane questioned.

"Mine," Jess replied, hiding a smirk with little success.

"Fine, but we're not watching _Almost Famous_ again." Rory said.

"I can't help it, I'm addicted," he smiled.

"If we're watching Kate Hudson commit suicide 20 times, we're having Indian food."

"So we can burn down the house later? Only way to kill the smell." Jess smirked.

Lane, watching the two said, "Nice to know I can get a word in..." She laughed at their crazy antics.

"Oh, sorry," Rory smiled sheepishly.

"I can deal with _Almost Famous, _but I agree with Jess on the Indian food." Lane said.

"At least someone's on my side." Jess joked.

"You guys are ganging up on me," Rory scoffed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Lane handed Jess a CD.

"Done with it?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"Yep. Loved 11." She smiled.

Rory reached forward and grabbed a slice of pizza. "What CD is it?" She asked.

"HELLO?" The door opened, and the masterful Lorelai Gilmore herself entered.

"In here!" Rory called back. She settled herself comfortly back on the couch.

"Hey honey," Lorelai kissed her daughter's head.

"Hi mom."

"Kiddo," Lorelai ruffled Jess's hair. He recoiled.

"Watch the hair," he warned.

"He's so worried about his hair lately," Lorelai teased, rolling her eyes. "Wants to make sure it looks good for the ladies," she mockingly said. Jess scowled and the girls sitting on either side of Jess giggled. "Hi Lane."

Lorelai went into the kitchen. "Oh my god! You got Indian food!" She groaned.

"Exactly my point," Jess smirked.

"Whose day was it?" Lorelai called out.

Lane smiled. "Rory conned Jess into ordering it."

The elder Gilmore came back into the kitchen, holding leftover chinese in her hand. "That's my girl," she grinned deviously. "The power you guys have over him," she sighed melodramatically. "Brilliant. Simply amazing."

Glancing down at her watch, Lane stood up. "I've gotta get going."

"Ok. See you tommorow," Rory said.

"Bye Lane," Jess said.

"Bye guys. Bye Lorelai." She left.

Jess turned to Rory. "I think I should be getting back."

She nodded. "Ok."

As soon as he left, Lorelai plopped down next to Rory, eyeing her curiously.

"What?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled faintly and shook her head. "Nothing."

Rory blinked at her, and the two turned to the movie.

* * *

"Morning." The girls greeted Luke as they entered the diner.

"Hey." He said back quickly. It was a busy morning.

"Hey Luke, is Jess up yet?" Rory asked.

Luke passed them two mugs and served them coffee without protest. "Uh, yeah. I think he's still getting ready."

"Ok." Rory said, heading upstairs.

She knocked on the apartment door twice, and Jess opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Rory entered. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost," he replied, getting a book from the table. Then he turned back and grabbed a second one. He tossed it at Rory, and she caught in in surprise. Years of having Jess throw books at her made her reflexively grab them.

"_The Fountainhead_?" She asked in confusion. "This is my copy..." she slowly said. She turned it over in her hands and flipped through the pages. Her mouth fell open. "You finished it!" She happily said.

"Took a while," he smirked.

A large grin formed on her face. "You wrote notes in the margins."

"Looks like it."

She smiled shyly at him, feeling her face go red. Her eyes caught his, and he smiled at her; it was rare he had a genuine smile.

"We should go," he softly said. Rory was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Right." She said. They headed downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Well? I was really trying to just show you important things, like the friendship between the three, and Lorelai's motherlike relationship with Jess. Oh, and the title of this chapter really is chapter one. That's the name of a Lifehouse song, lol. I expect reviews people! I know you are reading them! So you must must must (please?) review. Must. Please? I love em! Don't make me beg!

Oh yeah, I just loving the little moments. Some random chapters (perhaps every other chapter) will be a snippet (yes, that is a great word) of their life. This chapter was just giving you a basic snapshot of their lives. So yes, maybe the next chapter will be a short snippet. Eh, whatever. As long as I get reviews.


	3. Faceful of Mystery Meat

A/N: Ok, remember how I said I might possibly put in snippets? Yeah, this is a snippet. So, this is a random moment, with the same storyline as Spin, obviously, but years before. Every other chapter will be snippets, so they will be a little short, like this one. But they still have their cute moments! These snippets help YOU see how they grew up, so they're for the better of mankind. ; P. Plus, they're cute...Note: This is unbetaed because I put it up in a rush, so, yeah, sorry. So, yeah. Ok. Read!

WARNING: Watch out for flying mystery meat!

* * *

December, 1995

"Eww..." Rory poked her food tenderly. "I cannot eat this," she moaned.

"You with your iron stomach?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"I can never eat the mystery meat stuff," Lane said.

"Ah! I think it moved!" Rory jumped.

Lane leaned down and sniffed it cautiously. She coughed intensely. "Ugh..."

"Girls," Jess shook his head.

"Excuse me! Sitting right here." Rory glared at him.

"What's wrong with us?" Lane snapped.

Jess gave a snort with a stifled laugh. "They never make any sense, they're overly sensitive, they contradict themselves all the time, they whine about everything, and when they're PMSing, you can't come within a mile of them without whiplash from verbal assault." As he listed this, he ticked it off his fingers. The two girls were glaring at him.

"Chauvinistic pig." Rory scoffed.

"Feminist," He said back.

"Hemingway." She fiercely said.

" Rand," he shot back.

Suddenly, Jess found himself with a faceful of mystery meat. Lane's mouth fell open; Rory was smiling smugly.

Jess stared at her with wide eyes. He narrowed them at her, and grabbed a handful of food off his tray. Rory's eyes widened and she received a smash of the cafeteria food in her face. Lane blinked and Rory took a handful more. She threw it at him, but he easily dodged it.

"You throw like a girl," he teased, knowing it would infuriate her more. Her eyes wild, she threw more at his head, and it smacked another boy in the head.

"Food fight!" Someone yelled.

* * *

The two preteens sat in the office outside the principal's door. Jess was reading and Rory was swinging her legs back and forth. Luke and Rory's mom had been called.

"I'm sorry," she admitted.

Jess glanced up. "That you called me a chauvinistic pig?" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry that I missed," she growled at him.

He contemplated or a moment. "Sorry I smashed mashed potatoes in your face."

She giggled and brushed some food off his shoulder. He turned a shade darker, and Rory blinked, thinking she'd imagined it.

* * *

"Who started it?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the office of the school. The secretary, Rory, and Jess, all glanced up. Luke trailed in behind the elder Gilmore. The two kids stood up guiltily, and Rory bit her lip.

"Me," she said. Lorelai hugged her tightly as Luke approached Jess.

"That's my girl." She cooed playfully.

"Lorelai," Luke scolded. The older Gilmore flashed him a smile. Jess let out a stifled laugh, and Luke slapped him across the back of the head.

"Child abuse," Jess muttered.

"Jess," Luke growled, but he brushed chunks of meat out of the boy's dark hair in a fatherly way.

* * *

A/N: So...? What did you think? Tell me in a review, I beg of you to review! The next chapter will be an actual chapter in the story line, so you might want to look back at that when the next chapter is up. People are morons. Well, at least people who don't read the author's notes. There could be something important in there! And they wouldn't know! Heh, they don't even know they're morons, because they don't read the author's note to see that I said they were morons. Ha hah. Anyways, here's the important news: I would like YOU, the readers of my stories, to tell me what kind of story you want next. Like, the next update, oneshot, or otherwise will be based on this. Your choices: fluff, funny, angst, or drama. I will update all, but I'm not sure which to do next, because it's all in my head, and some on paper, but I need to put it on the computer and post it. SO...let me hear it from you. REVIEW!


	4. Better Luck Next Time

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. WAHHH!

**Thanks to my lovely beta, Hallon!**

A/N: So glad for all the reviews! Yay! I love all you people!

Ok, so a couple of things:

1- I need a second beta. **CharliLee** says it would be better to have two. Not that I'm complaining or anything **Hallon** It's just better to get a different opinion. Who is experienced in writing and editing?

2- Shout outs! Yay! I had a lot of questions, so here they are:

**Rogue Honey: **I think Lorelai could've really gotten over his bad boy thing the whole time, if she'd tried. But she never realized there was actually something _underneath_ there. Glad you like it.

**sublymonal: **Thanks for the review! And hint-hint there may be a kiss coming soon. Just be patient.

**hedgie125**: I know there is a possibility that Rory might like Dean, because she did in the first season. But of course, she subconsciously likes Jess. So she doesn't like Dean! Yay! I'm so happy you like it. Everyone loves having Jess and Lorelai get along.

**efka:** You shall see what happens between Rory, Jess, and Dean. Bwa ha ha. You love it? cheers

**literatiforeverox: **I don't appreciate people who copy.

Thanks also everyone else! I so love the reviews!

3- **stephi928 **says that my previous author's note was amusing. Hmmm. How should I make this amusing for you again? I dunno. I'm not in a funny mood right now. Bleh. Funny note next time.

Also, another note for here. This chapter follows "Chapter One", the really actual storyline. Every other chapter (meaning the one after this) will be a snippet of the story, from the pasts into Rory and Jess (and sometimes others). So I hope I'm not confusing you, hehe. You do want a longer story, right?

* * *

**(THE REAL) Chapter Two- ****Better Luck Next Time**

_Flashback: 1990 _

"_Jess!" The six-year-old hissed as Jess nudged her mother and her sleeping head fell onto Luke's shoulder. Rory hushed a giggle as Jess put a finger to his lips, smiling deviously. Both their guardians were asleep, tired out from the movie night and parenting. The kids turned back to the movie, trying to shush giggles at seeing Lorelai soundly resting on Luke. _

"_Jess?" Rory asked. _

"_Yeah?" _

_Rory turned to him. "Do you think we'll be friends forever?" She asked quietly. _

_He looked at her, a small smile on his face. "I hope so..."

* * *

_

Present Day (Season 1)

"Dead cow. Dead cow," Luke put down two cheeseburgers as dinner in front of Rory and Lorelai.

"Lovely," Lorelai sarcastically said to Luke as he walked away. Jess came down from the apartment and Lorelai called after him.

"Yoo hoo!" She said in a southern belle accent, waving a napkin in the air. "Over here coffee boy!"

Jess rolled his eyes and headed over to them. He poured them each a cup. "And you don't get Luke to pour you coffee, why?"

The elder Gilmore sighed. "Because he always berates us about it. It gets tiring, and I'm just not in the mood."

"Ah, of course," Jess said.

"Ignore her, she's caffeine deprived. Let her take a few sips and she'll be normal again," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Her, normal?" Jess teased, and Rory laughed.

"Hmph." Lorelai pouted. "Fine, we're not inviting you to movie night today." She said.

"What movies?"

"It's a surprise," Rory told him, smiling.

Jess shrugged. "I can come."

"Great!" Lorelai said, slapping money down and jumping up. The two Gilmore's took his arms.

"LUKE! WE'RE KIDNAPPING JESS AND FORCING HIM TO WATCH _CHARLIE'S ANGELS_!!!" Lorelai yelled into the kitchen.

"What?!" Jess said, his eyes widening.

"Have him back by 11:00!" Luke called back.

"Ok!" Rory called, smiling smugly.

* * *

"Next time you make fun of me, I WILL force you to watch something worse than _Charlie's Angels_," Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him as the group sat on the couch watching _The Godfather_.

"What can be worse?" He joked.

Lorelai jabbed her finger in front of his face, playfully glaring at him.

"Enough fighting people, I'm trying to watch the movie here," Rory said, slapping Jess's arm.

Jess glanced at the TV clock. "It's almost 11 anyways. I should be going."

"Ok." The girls said. Jess got up and waved goodbye to them. "Bye."

There was a ding of the microwave and Lorelai jumped up. "POPCORN!"

She entered the living room again, eating from a bowl. "Soooooo..."

"So..." Rory repeated, looking up at her mother.

"You have a dance coming up at your school, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied with a shrug.

"So, are you going?"

"Mom," she sighed.

"What? Come on, why not?" The elder Gilmore sighed.

"I don't like dances."

Lorelai plopped down next to her. "You've never even been to one."

"Mom, please," Rory pleaded.

"I can make you a dress..." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't have anyone to go with," Rory logically said.

"You can go with Jess and Lane."

"M-om!!"

"Fine, fine," Lorelai let out a playful exasperated sigh. "Don't go. What do you care.? I mean, when you're 70, and thinking back on your life-" Lorelai started out dramatically. Rory looked at her, rolling her eyes. "You'll regret the fact that you never attended your school dance. The one where you would have met the man of your dreams; who you were meant to marry, your soul mate!" Lorelai threw her hands up. "But alas, never to be," she shook her head sadly.

"Uh huh," Rory scoffed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You know I'm sooo right."

* * *

Rory and Lane approached the front door of the Gilmore house when they heard a voice.

"AHA!"

The girls glanced at each other.

"What was that?" Lane asked.

"I dunno." Rory quizzically said. She opened the door and peered in. They entered the kitchen, where Luke was working under the sink, and Lorelai held a fork.

"What's going on?"

Lorelai turned to them. "I solved the mystery," she said, smiling proudly.

"No, I did." Luke said, sticking his head out as he handed her a spoon.

"What was the spoon doing in the garbage disposal?" Rory asked.

"Trying to find the fork."

Luke stood up and wiped his hands on a rag. "I'll send your bill by later," he dryly joked.

"Paul and Janice are very grateful," Lorelai let out a laugh.

"I don't wanna know," Luke threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai let out laugh.

"Yeah thanks," Rory added.

"Anytime. So, I'm going to go," he waved goodbye and left.

"Ew! Mom, there's something crawling on it!" Rory squealed. Lorelai jumped and let out a scream, throwing the silverware into the air. They landed smoothly in the sink, the fork slipping down the drain. Rory slapped her forehead.

Lorelai frowned. "Poor Paul."

* * *

Jess walked onto the bridge, causing its lone occupant to look up. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her as he pulled out a book. "What do you have?" He asked her.

"_Great Expectations _and I'm not giving it up," she laughed.

He chuckled and shook his head. They sat and read in silence.

"Ror?" Jess asked.

She glanced up from her book. Jess shifted, suddenly nervous. "I was thinking…" he started than paused. "Maybe-" _we could go to the dance together. Come on Mariano, ask her! _

Rory blinked. "Maybe what?" She asked oblivious to his fidgeting.

"Maybe we should get pizza instead of going to Al's. It's Sushi Nite." Jess said. Rory grimaced.

"Definitely." She nodded. She flashed him a smile and went back to her book.

Jess slapped his forehead and shook his head, letting out a quiet groan.

* * *

A/N: Ok, a bad place to leave it, but oh well. Again, this title is named after a Lifehouse song. When are they having a concert!? Anyways, review please, because I love 'em! It was pathetically short, I know. Sorry. Next chapter will be better! I promise! Well actually, the next chapter will be a snippet, but the one afterward will be the really real chapter.

**Next Chapter**: (Snippet) Flashback- I hear wedding bells! Or do I?


	5. Whipped

**Disclaimer: I own Milo. Yeah right, I wish. **

**A/N:** Ok, so here is the next chapter, but technically a snippet. It's not continuing the next chapter. Who cares anyways. This is a flashback, kinda.

Come on people, let's try to hit 100 reviews!

**I 3 Hallon, my beta. :)**

* * *

_Stars Hollow, 1989_

Lorelai sighed and wrinkled her nose at the smelly food and threw it into the trash. As grateful as she was that Mia had given her the day off, she was frustrated with trying to get a snack for when Sookie dropped Rory off. The doorknob turned and she heard Sookie and Rory coming in.

"Hello," Lorelai greeted, tossing an old pizza box away.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what?" The six-year old girl shouted the moment she saw her mother.

"Hey angel," Lorelai went forward to her daughter and hugged and kissed her.

"Guess what?" Rory asked, an excited smile on her face.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

She held out a little hand with a cracker jack ring in it. "Jess asked me to marry him!"

Lorelai gasped in playful surprise. "No!"

Sookie giggled and clapped her hands. "Isn't sweet?!" She squealed.

"When are you getting married?" Lorelai let out a light laugh.

"Tommorow."

"Where?" Sookie couldn't help but burst.

"At the bridge," the small girl beamed.

"And what are you going to wear?" Lorelai grinned.

"My pretty white dress."

"Oh!" Sookie cried out, jumping up and down in excitement. "I could make a cake! With little pink flowers, and I could make my famous vanilla cocoa frosting-"

"Sookie," Lorelai giggled.

"I should be getting back to work," Sookie stifled more laughs. She waved goodbye and left.

"So?" Lorelai asked, bending down to her daughter's height. "Where are you guys going to live?"

"In my playhouse." Rory told her.

"Of course. And I'm your maid of honor, right?"

"No silly, Lane is," Rory smiled slyly.

"Ugh!" Lorelai gasped. "How can you be so cruel to mama!?" She scoffed, then started tickling Rory.

"Ah!" Rory fell to the floor in laughter. "No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She giggled.

"Too late," Lorelai let out an evil laugh as she tickled Rory more, and the girl's face turned red from laughter.

* * *

Luke, Lorelai, Lane, Patty, Babette, Morey, Sookie, Rory, and Jess, stood on the bridge. According to Rory, she wanted a "small ceremony".

"Oh, doesn't she look darling?" Babette and Patty cooed over Rory in her white dress. "And Jess looks so handsome," Patty laughed. Instead of the baggy shirt and jeans he normally wore, Lorelai had wrestled him into a button-up shirt.

Rory turned to Lane, who stood next to her and the girls giggled. Sookie wiped at a tear as Lorelai stifled a laugh. She moved forward, pretending to fumble with imaginary glasses, and opened a book.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano." She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at Luke, who looked like he was about to cry. He immediately sobered and rolled his eyes.

"Jess, do you take Rory to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"You're supposed to say 'I do'," Lorelai reminded and playfully rolled her eyes.

"I do," he reiterated, sticking his tongue out at Lorelai. Lorelai poked her tongue out quickly and continued.

"Rory, do you take Jess to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Rory said.

"Then I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Mariano!" Lorelai dramatically exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "You may kiss the bride!"

"Eww!" They both said simultaneously, wrinkling their noses. Jess leaned toward her teasingly, and she let out a scream and pushed him away, causing him to fall into the water. The onlookers burst into laughter as Jess popped out of the water, a scowl on his face.

Rory giggled and reached in to pull him up. He took her hand reluctantly, glaring at her. As they straightened up, Rory turned and Jess raised his hands behind her back, ready to push her in.

She whipped around. "Jess Mariano, if you push me in, I swear to God, I'll kick your butt!" She told him. He stopped.

Lorelai laughed and elbowed Luke. "She's got him whipped!"

* * *

**A/N:** Again, as I have said, this is just a little snippet part of the whole big storyline. I will be updating the actual story (following chapters 2 and 4) as soon as I can. Review!

Next chapter: (And we're back to 2001 again) Rory gets accepted to Chilton. Jess isn't too pleased about this.


	6. Days Go By

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own Gilmore Girls! I also own Heroes and Death Cab for Cutie...

_Thanks to Hallon, my lovely beta!_

A/N: This is the second time I've written this, because FF is evil and didn't save it last time. Grr.

Sorry so much for the delay! I've had this written down on paper for at least a month, I just didn't have the time to type it up.

Congrats! We have hit 100 reviews by chapter five (125 actually ;D)! You should give yourselves a pat on the back loyal reviewers. ::pats own back as well::

Hurrah ::insert happy dance here:: Anyways, I was reading some fanfiction recently, old ones as not too many have been updated recently, and it made me want longer reviews to have conversations with my reviewers! So, feel free to do a longest reviews you want, babbling and ranting all you want. It's fun, I do it all the time! I'll even give you cookies for the longest reviews! (Yes, I am bribing you)

I for one, am a great babbler (is that a word?). One time, my friends wanted to see how much I could talk on for different subjects. I had been annoying them because I kept talking about GG, and the new episode of Heroes, and so on and so forth (I also made a bet once that I wouldn't talk about GG for a whole day, and you can probably guess how that turned out ; D). Anyways, I went on about silverware for 2 minutes, gingerale for 5 minutes, and I wouldn't stop talking about cheese so they just told me to shut up. They started scheming about gagging me and taping my mouth shut to keep me quiet, but it was soooo funny because I told them how my sister tried that once, and I went on for about 10 more minutes on THAT anecdote. Hehe. Anyone want to here the story? No? Well, anyways, skip ahead if you're too lazy or time-rushed to listen to me rant. There has been many a person who have tried to shut me up; it is virtually impossible unless I am really mad, or am shy around this person. Then, it's like hell has frozen over. Well, my sister got tired of it, and told me she wanted to "play kidnappers". I was 12 at the time, and while she was 8, she was an ingenius, scheming, little demon. I could've guessed what she was trying, but anyways, she tied me to a chair, stuffed paper towels in my mouth, and taped my mouth shut with duct tape. I managed to eat the paper towels yes, I'm weird and used my tongue to get rid of the tape. Strange huh? If I'm ever kidnapped, those people would have to go to extremes.

By the way...on to the story!!!

**Chapter Three (eh?): Days Go By**

"When are you going to let your parents know that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for God's sake." Rory said as she walked with Lane to school.

Lane sighed. "Rory, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem."

The girls stopped by a sign that read "Teen Hayride" as Lane put on a jean jacket. Lane pointed to the sign. "I have to go to that."

"The hayride? You're kidding." Rory said in surprise.

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor." She said with false enthusiasm.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen." Lane replied.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "So he's gonna be a doctor in a hundred years."

"Well, my parents like to plan ahead." She shrugged.

"God, you have to go to the hayride with him?"

Lane nodded. "And his older brother."

"Oh, now you're kidding."

"Koreans never joke about future doctors. So, I guess you're not going, huh?" The Korean girl asked.

"No, I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your butt." Rory said as they walked toward the school. Jess walked up to them and they both greeted him.

"Hey." The girls said. "On time for once," Rory noted.

"Luke made me come early." Jess said back with a shrug. He looked at Rory. "What's with the muumuu?"

"Ugh. Stop." Rory said, slightly disturbed at how her mother and best friend had similar thoughts. Jess chuckled and pulled a book out of his back pocket.

Rory entered the Independece kitchen to find a giggling Lorelai and Sookie.

"Hey."

"Hey," Lorelai responded, a huge grin on her face. "Hi," Sookie stifled a giggle.

"You're happy..." Rory suspiciously directed toward her mother.

"Yep." She nodded, as she glanced at Sookie and they held back a laugh.

"Did you do something slutty?"

Lorelai laughed. "I'm not that happy." She thrust out a bag for Rory. "Open it."

Rory took it with a raised eyebrow and pulled out a plaid skirt. "...I'm gonna be in a Brittney Spears video?" She joked in a fake preppy voice.

"You're going to Chilton!" Sookie burst.

Rory glanced at Lorelai, who nodded with a big smile. "You did it babe, you got in!"

"Oh my god..." Rory slowly started. "I'm going to Chilton?" Suddenly a thought hit her face. "You-didn't...with the principal, did you?"

"No hon, I was only joking," Lorelai laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm going to Chilton!" Rory squealed happily. "I've got to go call Lane and Jess!"

"Go hon," Lorelai smiled.

Rory hurried to the bridge and spotted Lane and Jess. She smiled and approached them. They turned to her with curious looks.

"Ok..." she bit her lip to keep herself from bursting to squeals. "Brace yourselves," she handed Lane the letter and Jess looked over her shoulder to read it.

"Oh my god..." Lane slowly said. "Oh my god!" She screamed, pulling Rory into a tight hug as the girls bounced up and down in laughter. Jess had taken the paper from Lane and was staring at it blankly.

"What do you think?" Rory asked him, looking exhilarated.

He glanced up, his face stoic, and nodded. "It's...great," he said, his voice emotionless. The two girls looked at him in confusion.

"I should be getting back to the diner. My break was only 10 minutes," he said, walking off without expression. Rory glanced back, watching his retreating back as Lane put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Rory looked back to the paper in her hand and wrinkled her eyebrows together, confused.

Walking onto the bridge, Rory greeted its one lone occupant. "Hey." She said, a small smile on her face. "Twice on the bridge in one day."

"Yep." He monotonously said, without glancing up at her. It was only a few hours earlier that he'd heard the news.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He responded, his eyes focusing on his book.

Rory frowned, crossing her arms. "Back to monosyllabic man, are we?"

He shrugged and said nothing.

"Why are you mad?" She asked, her voice angry.

"I'm not mad," he grunted.

"Sure, because your attitude says otherwise."

"Hey, why don't you just go off to your snobby prep school or something!" He snapped.

"Excuse me!?" She howled.

"Go hang out with some damn preps and fucking rich boys; I'm sure you'll enjoy their company more than those shitholes at Stars Hollow High," he shouted.

"I can't believe this! You're mad because I finally got into the school I've been dreaming about!?" Rory yelled.

"No, I'm mad because you're abandoning us for some fucking school!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, you just didn't do anything right!"

Rory was infuriated, her eyes fiery now. "Jerk!" She yelled, pushing hum into the water and marching away, running around the corner.

Jess bobbed up and opened his mouth to call something back, then pulled himself up. "Damnit!" He grumbled, smacking his head.

When the door opened at the Gilmore House, Jess knew that Lorelai knew.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Who says I did something?" He replied.

"One, you look extremely guilty. I'd work on that if I were you. And two, you're dripping wet, which I can only assume means she pushed you into the lake." Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Why does she always push me into the lake?"

"Just don't pick fights at the bridge anymore." Lorelai responded.

"Is she mad?"

"You mean did she kick over two chairs and slam the door so hard half the books fell out of the case? I'd say yes." She shook her head. "What did you say to her?"

He shrugged guiltily. "I just said some crap about her going to Chilton."

Loerlai gave an encouraging smile. "Just let her cool off for a day or two." She patted his shoulder. "It'll be fine kid." She said with a small smile.

He gave a slight nod. "Thanks." Right before he turned, they heard loud music blast.

"She's really mad." Jess muttered.

"Yep."

Lorelai entered the bedroom of her fuming daughter. She sat on Rory's bed, turning down the music.

"Hey," Lorelai brushed back her daughter's hair. "You ok?"

Rory nodded, her arms folded across her chest.

"I could literally see the steam coming out of your ears," Lorelai patted her daughter's head.

"He just made me so mad!"

"So you decided to push him into the lake?"

"How did you-"

"He just stopped by to talk. I told him he should let you cool down." Lorelai replied.

"Oh." Rory let out. She hmphed again. "I can't believe he said those things."

"What did he say?" Lorelai soothingly asked.

"How I'm abandoning them or something...I don't even know what he was yelling about." Rory wrinkled her eyebrows.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around her. She knew why Jess was acting the way he did.

Rory sighed and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. Tears were coming out, but she didn't know why.

It was Monday already. Rory groaned and started to get up, letting out a sigh. She quickly changed and sat down on her bed, staring at her bookbag. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 7:10, and decided to go up to see if her mom was ready yet.

"Mom!" She cried out as she entered Lorelai's room to see her mother's sleeping form still lying on the bed. Lorelai jumped and turned to her daughter.

"Wha- god!?" Lorelai cried out, glancing at Rory and turning back to her pillow.

"What are you doing?!" Rory shouted.

"Having a heart attack," Lorelai groaned, burying her face in the mattress once again.

"I thought you were up, it's 7:10!"

"What?"

"It's 7:10!" Rory yelled again. "It's 7:10!" She repeated.

"Stop..." Lorelai groaned at her daughter's pulling of her pillow. "It's a quarter to six."

"No, it's not." Rory replied.

"YES, it IS." Lorelai responded, pulling her sheets back. "I set the clock for a quarter to six, so it's..." Rory held the fuzzy clock up to her face. "-7:10! Damnit!"

"I can't be late on my first day of school. Do you know what happens to people when they're late on their first day?" Rory exclaimed as her mother jumped out of bed.

"It's shorter?" Lorelai scrambled around.

"For the rest of the year, they're labeled 'The late girl'." Rory crossed her arms, following the elder Gilmore around the room.

"Oh, so dramatic. Where's the bathroom?" Lorelai said, confused. Rory grabbed her shoulders and led her to the bathroom door.

"We have to go! What if there's traffic? Mom!" Her mom entered and Rory leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Ugh, I had this all planned, you know. I was gonna get up early. I was gonna get coffee. I was gonna take a shower. I was gonna pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners." Lorelai's muffled voice came through the bathroom door. It flew open. "Oh my god. My clothes."

"What?" Rory's face grew confused.

"I don't have any clean clothes." She walked into her bedroom, Rory following a step behind.

"It's 7:15." She huffed.

"All my nice things were dirty," Lorelai continued.

"It's 7:16."

"Oh my God, I was gonna wear my blue suit with the flippy skirt." She threw her hands up. "I look so great in the flippy skirt."

"It's 7:17." Rory grumbled.

"Okay, you know what, time lady? Why don't you go downstairs and warm up the car? That would be really super. Thank you." Her mother irritably said.

"Just hurry!" She cried out before heading downstairs.

"This sucks! This sucks! This sucks!" Lorelai yelled as she rummaged through her drawers.

"It's 7:18!" Rory called from below.

"Oh, for the love of God!" She glanced at the furry clock and threw it a glare. "This is the last time I buy anything just because it's furry."

"It's 7--" Rory started as her mom ran down the steps in a pink tye dye shirt and shorts.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" She threw her hair into a ponytail and noticed Rory eyeing her. "What?"

"Nothing." Rory paused. "I just didn't know the rodeo was in town."

"All right, that's it. " Lorelai grabbed a frame. "I'm bringing the baby pictures."

"No! I'm sorry! I love the rodeo, the rodeo rules!" The younger Gilmore exclaimed after her mom.

As they drove out of Stars Hollow, Rory could barely hear her mother's rant. She glanced out the window as they passed Stars Hollow High. Two teens caught her eye out of the bunch; Lane and Jess were sitting on the steps of the school, talking. As the Jeep passed, Jess glanced at her, Lane turning and followed his gaze.

"...I'm analyzing all my shortcomings when all I really need to be doing is vowing to never ever make a plan ever again, which I'm doing now. Having, once again, been the innocent victim of my own stupid plans. God, I need some coffee..." Lorelai babbled.

Rory turned away.

Chilton. The word had a new meaning now.

The school's students had been less than welcoming. Her arms were becoming stiff with the loads of homework her teachers had thrown onto her. She was just looking forward to some coffee.

Rory walked out of the school, glancing around for her mother's car, but saw Jess standing in front of Luke's truck. She approached slowly.

Jess extended a hand that was holding a coffee cup. "Coffee?" He asked cautiously. Rory dropped all her things on the ground and surprised Jess by hugging him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Jess said, feeling awkward at the proximity between them. Rory pulled away, her cheeks a slight pink.

"It's fine," she murmured, smiling faintly.

"Bad day?" Jess asked.

"You could say that," Rory sighed.

Jess held out the coffee again, and Rory took it sheepishly. She took a long sip before catching his eyes.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Your carriage awaits," Jess said mockingly, smirking as he motioned to the run-down truck. Rory smiled and the two picked up her things.

"Thanks again," Rory said, kissing his cheek quickly as she scurried to the car. Jess felt a reluctant blush creep up his neck, and he shook it off.

"Luke does know you borrowed his truck, right?" Rory asked from the other side as she opened the passenger door.

"Uhh, sure, let's go with that," Jess smirked.

A/N: Thoughts? Feelings? This chapter wasn't my best, I know. I still hope to get reviews, because the next chapters (and I say chapters, because the snippet and the actual real chapter count) will be awesome. Trust me, I know. I'm the author, haha. Anyways, I LOVE reviews. Keep 'em coming. I'll try to update faster next time, I just had some really bad writer's block, where I didn't feel like writing any Fanfiction at all. ::sigh:: I'm getting over it. Hope this didn't disappoint any expectations though!


	7. Cones and Cars

**Disclaimer: ...--thinks-- Nope, still don't own it.**

**A/N:** The next snippet is UP! WHEE! Sorry for the delay, but I'm slow like that. This again, is kinda icky, but I PROMISE YOU with EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. --crosses heart-- This chapter's unbetaed, because I was in a rush to post it up. Do you see the things I do for you guys? lol. Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'll post Chapter 4 soon.

* * *

**Snippet 3(?)- Cones and Cars**

"We need ice cream," Jess said, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"There's probably some in the freezer," Rory jerked her head to the kitchen.

"There's no cones."

"And?" Rory asked, taking a handful of marshmallows from the bowl sitting in front of her.

"I need cones." Jess smirked.

Rory glanced at him. "And how do you expect to get them?"

His smirk grew.

--

"See, it's always better in cones," Jess said.

"True true," Rory agreed.

"What kind of person would want to eat it out of a bowl?"

"Someone crazy, that's for sure," she said.

"Hold on, take the wheel, I'm dripping," Jess said, releasing it.

"Jess!" Rory panicked and took the wheel. "You're supposed to keep your hands on the wheel at all times!"

"I'm dripping!" He exclaimed.

"That's the first thing they teach you in driver's ed!"

"Huh. Guess I shouldn't have fallen asleep in that class then," he smirked, taking back the wheel.

"I'm never getting in a car with you again."

"It's your funeral." He shrugged.

"It will be if I get in another car with you."

As they pulled up to the diner, Jess braked the car back and forth teasingly. The vehicle jerked rapidly, and rory gasped, grabbing his arm tightly. He parked in smoothly and slowly and she turned her withering stare at him.

"I despise you." She slapped his arm, glaring at him.

"Ow!"

"Baby," she said, a smug smile on her face. "You are not driving me anywhere ever again."

"Ok by me, I've got enough bruises on my arm." He said as they got out of the car.

"Luke is sooooo gonna take your car away," she said.

"Please, like you're going to tell him?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Yep."

"What kind of person would snitch on their best friend?" He said in a mockingly sincere tone, putting a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt."

She rolled her eyes

"After all these years of friendship," he continued dramatically. "Everything we've been through."

Rory winced, remembering a few months back at a certain party. "Fine, I won't tell." She said.

He laughed lightly. He put his arm on her shoulder like when he used to tower over her a few years back, using her body as an arm rest. She nudged his arm off and rolled her eyes. He playfully pushed her sideways, and she could barely hold back a swarm of giggles as they entered the diner. She nudged him back.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for any crappiness! And the fact it's so short! Then again, it is a snippet, sooo... 

Anyways, here's a preview for the next chapter:

**COMING UP:** Lane and Rory talk...and Lane gets a big surprise. Rory gets an even BIGGER SURPRISE during her conversation with Lane.

(NO, NOBODY'S PREGNANT)

By the way, I'm working on a fanmix for the story, so be looking for it at my LiveJournal soon. Check it out on "horselovergurl"'s (my account) icon/fanfiction journal, "cloudydreaming"


	8. Blind

Here's chapter four, sorry it took so long! This one is better than the last (real) chapter, and, well, better than the snippet too. I LOVE REVIEWS, SO I WANNA SEE 'EM! Please?

Thanks so much to my awesome beta **CharliLee** who wrote her first fic! Go check it out!

* * *

**Spin  
****Chapter Four- Blind**

"Rory?"

Rory snapped her head in the direction of her mother's voice.

"Yeah? Sorry," she shook her head, distracted.

"Spaced out on me again there..." Lorelai told her daughter with an inquisitive look. "Letting your eyes wander a bit there?" She tilted her head a bit as she followed Rory's gaze...Lorelai quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rory snapped out of her daze again, and blushed as she realized she had been staring at Jess's butt as he went around serving people.

"Distracted?" Lorelai smirked. Rory swiveled back in place on her stool at the counter, looking down at her untouched plate of eggs, then looking up at the clock.

"Just a bit," Rory shyly said, blushing. Her mom knew exactly where, or, who, her thoughts were on.

"Coffee?" Jess asked as he came around the counter and looked between the two. A blush rose up against the younger Gilmore's cheeks, but went unnoticed as Lorelai nodded and he refilled the girls' mugs.

"Distracted?" Jess asked Rory as she stared blankly down at her coffee cup. Lorelai snorted and laughed.

"I'm thinking..." A small smile grew on Rory's face. "Some of us do that sometimes..." She grinned at him.

"Oh my god, she's alive! Monosyballic girl is gone!" Lorelai exclaimed with a laugh. "I blame you," she pointed to Jess, who rolled his eyes. Rory let out a huff.

"Are you going to Lane's later?" Rory asked Jess, ignoring her mother's comment.

"Nah, Luke is making me close up." He shrugged.

"Some responsibility would be good in your life." Rory teased.

Jess snorted and went back to refilling cups.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "Whatcha you and Lane gonna do today?"

With a look of determination, Rory took a deep breath. "Talk."

"About?"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lane exclaimed.

"Lane-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this before!" Lane exclaimed.

"Are you mad?" Rory sheepishly asked.

"Mad?" She paused. "Maybe. Shocked? Definitely!" Lane paced back and forth. "I can't believe you kissed him and didn't tell me for a year!"

"I-"

"You like him!" Lane accused, pointing at her.

"Wha-"

"What am I saying? Of course you like him. He's liked you all these years; of course you reciprocate the feelings. The way you guys flirt and banter all the time," he continued.

Rory gaped at her and spluttered. "What-. He-and, I...? You said-What?"

"Was it a good kiss?" Lane asked.

"Huh? I don't know," Rory said, confused. "Do you really want to know that?"

"I'm not sure..." Lane put her hand to her forehead. "Are things going to change?" She asked.

"What does this mean?"

"I dunno," Lane replied. "Do you like him?"

"I-I...I don't know," Rory shrugged, her face contorting in confusion. _Oh don't lie to yourself Gilmore, you know the answer to that._ She frowned.

Lane sat down next to her, saying nothing and putting her arm around her best friend. Rory stared off blankly as she put her head on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

"...So now Michel is claiming I told him he could have the day off because of a roll." Lorelai finished her story and threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

"French people are weird," Lane concluded, nodding with Lorelai. Rory looked around the diner anxiously, poking her food with a fork.

"Honey, you ok?" Lorelai asked, looking concerned. Her daughter was tense, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, fine, why do you ask?" Rory said too quickly.

"Um, because you're trying to eat ice cream with a fork?"

Rory looked at her plate and dropped the fork to the side of her plate. Footsteps caused her to snap her head to the side, but it was only Caesar, and she looked back to her mom and friend. They stared at her warily.

"What?"

"Nothing," they simultaneously said, and Lane went back to eating a cookie while Lorelai sipped her coffee. Rory sighed softly and dug into her ice cream. As soon as she had a good spoonful in her mouth, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey," a deep voice that did not belong to Caesar, greeted. Rory jumped and Lane and Lorelai glanced at her quickly, then looked up to Jess.

"Hey," Lorelai smiled then looked cautiously at her daughter. Lane nodded in hello, her mouth also full of cookie, as Jess looked to Rory for a greeting. Looking up carefully, she bit her lip.

"Yeah, um, hi," she said, turning back to her dessert all too soon. Jess blinked in astonishment as she dismissed him so passively, and the other two looked at Rory in confusion as well. Lorelai changed the pace of topic...not that there really was one.

"Hey Jess, we were thinking of having a movie night tonight. It's not the normal night, but there's a Godfather marathon on tonight." Lorelai invited him.

"Well, I'm not gonna be joining in because Mama wants me to help her clean the fridge out for a shipment of tofu...in bulk," Lane added and shuddered.

"I have to study," Rory quickly added in. The group looked at her.

"Study-" Lorelai asked in confusion as Rory had had her nose buried in textbooks all afternoon.

"Yeah, big test tomorrow. In American History class and I didn't take good notes today, so that'll involve some researching. Not to mention I still need to make flashcards, and I have a huge test on Mark Twain on Friday, which I need to reread the books, not that I don't know them a lot-I mean, just to make sure I know the material, and I still need to buy another copy of _Huckleberry Finn_, because I spilled some coffee on a few pages of mine now, so, you know, I'll probably be busy all week, or something. In fact, I should get started now, bye," Rory finished her rant and jumped up, running out quickly.

The remaining were left blinking at the door.

"I've never heard her talk that fast," Lane said in amazement.

"Which is saying something," Lorelai nodded. Jess walked away, insulted by Rory's hurry to get away from him. Lane watched him turn away looking angry, then turned to Lorelai.

"Do you think it's because of-" she jerked her head sharply at Jess. Lorelai nodded.

"Probably."

Lane looked back out the window, and Rory was out of sight. She ran fast.

"Well, I have to go. The refrigerator's waiting." She made a disgusted face. Lorelai nodded and waved, her thoughts still distant.

Luke came up to her and served her the pie she asked for when Lorelai suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute...I spilled that coffee..." she said, blinking.

* * *

Dinner at the Gilmore's that night was dead quiet. A book open in front of her, Rory was slowly picking at her food. Lorelai watched her daughter while eating, looking at her with concern.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Lorelai said, looking up from her food again and meeting Rory's eyes. Rory glanced up, biting her lip.

"Nothing."

"Does nothing have dark hair that falls in his eyes and keep a book in his back pocket?" Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rory stopped pushing her food around and put her fork down. "I think I like him."

Lorelai blinked, wondering whether to take this conversation the mom way or the friend way. "Um...ok, why is that a problem?" Friend-route.

"Because we're best friends! If anything happens, nothing will ever be the same again!" Rory said, looking stressed and frantic.

"Oh, honey," Lorelai moved closer to her daughter, smoothing her hair down. "It happens sometimes. A lot, really, if you look at TV. You fall for your best friend."

"I can't." Rory was still stuck in denial mode.

"Sometimes the closest soul mates start out as best friends..." her mom patted her back, giving her a hug.

"You and Luke are best friends..." Rory muttered under her breath, not saying anything.

"Don't change the subject." Lorelai huffed, giving her daughter a look.

Rory stared down at her plate blankly.

"I think I'm gonna...go for a walk...or something..." she said, more to herself than her mother.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok hon." She watched as Rory trudged out the door slowly, deep in thought.

* * *

It was quiet at the bridge, Rory's favorite place to think. She sat on the edge, dangling her legs over the water, swinging them back and forth subconsciously. There were so many memories at there, that sometimes it overwhelmed her. Like now.

"Hey..." Deep in her thoughts, Rory hadn't heard footsteps. She jumped, startled, and quickly wiped at her face.

"Hi," she managed to spurt out back, trying to get herself together again.

"You ok?" He asked in sudden concern as he noticed the tears streaming down her face. He sat down quickly, reaching for her.

"Yeah...fine..." Rory turned her head away, closing her eyes. "I just..."

She turned to look at him, wiping at her face. "I was thinking."

He locked his eyes with hers. "About?" She felt shivers down her spine, and suddenly Jess felt his chest well up.

"About...you, and...me..."

In a sudden movement, Jess captured her lips, cradling the back of her head. Rory leaned in closer to him, moving her arms around her neck and pressing her lips against his.

All of the sudden, Rory jumped away, standing up quickly. "Oh my god." Her hand flew to her mouth, pressing against her lips. Jess stood quickly.

"Ror-"

"Oh my god," eyes wide, Rory flew off, running off the bridge before Jess could get a word out. He watched her run, mouth agape, before muttering some curse words, sticking his hands in his pockets, and slumping off for a deep-thinking walk.

* * *

A/N: Not my best, but I thought it was ok. I didn't use any dialogue from the episodes XD, so that's good. Next chapter will be WAY better promise. So if you thought this chapter was good, wait til the next one. ;)

I'd love to see **REVIEWS**! My writing muse needs some self-esteem lifting, and reviews are the only hope. 8)


	9. Moving to a New Home

A/N: So glad with the response from Chapter 4! I'm sorry to say that I _am_ going to post a snippet before the next REAL chapter, but I still hope you guys like it. ;D Before I go on with the chapter, I'd like to give some SHOUT-OUTS!

We're at 199 reviews, come on, who is going to be reviewer 200?!

**CharliLee:** Yay to my amazing beta, who was able to beta the last chapter in under an hour!(I think?) I always feel better about my writing after you review, whether it's a good or ehh chapter. :D

**Rum-Soaked-Piratess:** Glad that you liked it! xD Yep, that is exactly why I chose the title. Rory just doesn't want to admit her feelings for him.

**popcan11**: Wow, my writing is your inspiration::gets big head:: The whole point _was_ with Jess just randomly kissing her like that. You must be psychic, deciding to read the fic and then you find out I updated! ;)

**jessica:** Goosebumps, huh? Guess I'll have to do better than that on the next chapter. :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WHY!? WHY DON'T I OWN ANYTHING!?!? 

**Spin: Snippet 4-Moving Day**

_June 19, 1994_

Sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes, Rory, Lane, and Jess looked around the--other than the boxes--empty room. Rory opened a box next to her pulling out her books one by one silently as she started to put them in order.

"It looks cool," Jess remarked, reaching out to help her organize her books.

"Yeah," Rory smiled, taking another glance around her new room and soaking it in. Lane sifted through boxes, looking for nothing in particular.

"Aha! You did have it," Lane pulled the heavy box toward her, which was labeled CD's. "Lorelai! It's in here!"

Lorelai burst in, letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew. 20 years of the best music ever kid," she smiled at her daughter. "Now that would have been tragic if we lost it," her mother had been panicking all morning when she couldn't find it, insisting the 'evil movers' had stolen it. Then she went on for almost an hour on how they shouldn't even had hired the movers, it wasn't like they had that many things and they couldn't afford to spend a lot now that it had all gone into buying the house, before Lane and Jess came over to see the Gilmore's new house, interrupting Lorelai's monologue.

"Do you think this place is haunted?" She asked, looking around. "This crappy shack is strange. It's definitely going to need a bit of a woman's touch."

"Mom! This is our new home, you shouldn't insult it!" Rory said, taken aback at her mother's dislike for the house.

"I'm kidding hon. It's not creepy..." she looked out the door to the kitchen. "'cept, maybe, the wallpaper, you know." She shrugged.

"At least it has name possibilities," Jess added, as he stood and put an organized pile of books on the shelf.

Rory rolled her eyes at him as Lorelai laughed, ruffled his hair, and left the room.

"You're outta space," Jess said.

"What?" Rory turned, putting her handful of second-hand books down.

"There's no more room on this shelf-unless you want to stack them in mid-air," he said, as Rory came over to look.

"That could be because you're ordering them wrong," she put her hands on her hips, scowling.

"What? Alphabetical by author?" He asked, brows furrowing as he frowned in annoyance.

"No, you're supposed to order them by size, so they fit." She pushed him aside as she went to work on reorganizing it.

"Do you have OCD, or are you just insane?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"They won't fit your way," Rory sighed in frustration, reordering the books.

"You'll never be able to find anything this way," Jess replied.

"So it's better if I can find things if they're on the ground?" Rory sarcastically asked.

Lane rolled her eyes as they continued to bicker about how the books should be placed on the shelf. "You both are such nerds," she teased.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Tell me, good, bad. It was short, but I'm brain dead right now. The next REAL chapter will be awesome, so don't worry. ;D 

Any _Twilight_ (by Stephenie Meyer) fans lurking around here? Raise your hands. I've got a little announcement for next chapter, so stay tuned. 8D

Comment please!


	10. Come Back Down

A/N: Hmmm, not a lot of response from the last chapter, though it was kinda short. ::shrugs:: I better get a lot of hype from this one though guys! It's an actual chapter!!!!!! ;D

FINALLY UPDATING! WOOT! WOOOOOTTTTTTT!

**BIG IMPORTANT NOTE: **::is not happy:: FF deleted my other chapters from the stories, so those of you reading any of my other fics, shake your fists at It'll take a while to rewrite them (and remember what I wrote!) ::cries::

Anywhoo, time for my shout-outs!

**Shout-outs:**

CharoletteLee: Oh Sue. I love you so much! You are so funny and kind, and you rock. You beta my stories and reply to all my entries and back me up by joining my comms, and everything. You SO rock. (btw, yes, you ARE the 200th reviewer!!!!!!!)

DuskReaper: Jess has been pushed in many, many times. ;) I am going to try REALLY hard to get Lane's love interest in. And to try and work some more Javajunkie in as well. Keep rambling, rambling is fun! I love it when my writing makes people's days. ::grin::

Just A Girl of The Hollow x3: Awww, sorry, not the 200th reviewer! But pretty darn close! 202! That darn CharliLee, she gets those reviews in fast. XD Though that could be since she betas the story and I tell her right before I put it up. ::laughes::

The Random Fae: Jess and Rory are such book nerds! Let's join the club!

AND ON TO THE ANNOUNCEMENT TWILIGHT FANS!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I counted 6 people raising their Twilight fanatic hands???? Where is everyone else!!?!?! You HAVE to read it, or else...or else I won't write anymore! HAH! If you haven't read Twilight, I want you to read it, RIGHT NOW, before even reading this chapter, or you won't get anymore Spin. I'll even message those who have read it the story so THEY get to read it if you refuse. ::giggles:: **

**I wouldn't be so cruel, of course. I'm just kidding. But seriously, read it! _Twilight, New Moon, _and _Eclipse_ by Stephenie Meyer, read the series. EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!**

**Oh yeahhhhhhh, the announcment! **

**I am planning on writing a Gilmore Girls/Twilight crossover fic, and I want my readers opinion of what they might think of it. I won't give any plot spoilers away or anything. Why bother reading it then, right? Anywho, the plot is, that Jess goes to Forks and gets attacked, turning into a vampire. It IS Lit(ish), so I'm sure you'll all want to read it, right? I've got it all (except the ending) ready in my mind, all I need to do is type it out. So, be on the lookout soon, the title is When All the Stars Come Out. ::grin:: **

**In the second part of the announcement, GG designs and Twilight designs on T-SHIRTS, BUTTONS, MUGS, and MORE, at CAFEPRESS(DOT)COM(BACKSLASH)THEFUNKHOUSE, (stupid FF won't let me post sites ::huffs::) visit it, buy, tell your friends. Ok then, done, onto the story!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Come Back Down**

"You can't avoid him forever."

Rory looked up at her mom from her seat, frowning. "Avoid who?"

"Oooh, playing dumb." Lorelai shook her head as she pulled Pop-tarts out of the toaster. "Not gonna work hon. I'm talking about 'The Kiss: Part II." Lorelai sat at the table across from her daughter, referring to the incident as if it were a movie.

"I'm not avoiding him." Looking back to her plate that was now holding a Pop-tart, Rory picked it up and looked at it with consideration. To eat or to talk?

Lorelai sighed in frustration, taking a bite of her breakfast. "REALLY? Then why are we not eating breakfast at Luke's?"

"Your decision, not mine." Rory quickly replied, taking a mouthful so she wouldn't have to respond again.

"My decision?" The older Gilmore quirked an eyebrow, shaking her head. "Look, it's 7 AM on a Saturday, I'm tired and not up to witty comebacks right now," Lorelai continued, stifling a yawn. "_I'm _still stopping by Luke's to get coffee. You can come along, or keep playing the avoid-Jess game."

Rory ducked her head down as her mother sighed. Lorelai got up and pulled on a jacket, then hesitated in the doorway. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rory called back, hiding a sigh of frustration. Lorelai rolled her eyes and left, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Chimes rang as Lorelai opened the door to the diner. She walked straight to the counter and sank onto one of the stools. 

"Luke!" Lorelai called, letting out a huff of frustration. The diner man walked out with an annoyed expression.

"Would it kill you to wait five minutes for coffee?" He grabbed a plate with food and handed it to Caesar, rolling his eyes at the desperate Gilmore.

"Possibly. But I need coffee, now." She frowned and stopped talking as the culprit of Rory's being-in-hiding came downstairs. Jess looked up at Lorelai and Luke, and catching Lorelai's expression, he quickly spun around and went back upstairs.

"Aha, he knows I know. But how much does he think I know, and does he know how much I know?" Lorelai muttered to herself.

"What?" Luke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Teenage drama. You don't want to know." Lorelai sighed, putting her head in her hands. Luke slid a coffee mug across the counter at her, and she looked up, flashing him a smile.

* * *

"Hey. What are you still doing here?" Luke asked Jess as the teen walked past him on the stairs. 

"Working?" Jess rolled his eyes, unsure of what his uncle was talking about.

"You're supposed to be cleaning out the gutters at Lorelai's house." He reminded Jess.

Jess frowned. "No." He rubbed his temples, his headache only getting worse.

"What do you mean, 'No'? You made a promise to Lorelai that you'd clean them. She's paying you. You're going to go clean them now." Luke firmly said, crossing his arms. He wanted to know what all the fuss was over.

With a scowl, Jess gave Luke a glare. He gritted his teeth and jumped down the remaining steps, cursing under his breath.

Luke shook his head in confusion.

* * *

Jess grabbed his jacket from a shelf on the counter, shrugging it on quickly as Lorelai looked up from her meal. 

"I'm going to clean out the gutters at your house. Might as well give her a warning call." He quickly muttered to her, eyebrows furrowed together with tension. The last thing he wanted to right now was see Rory when all she would do was run off again.

Lorelai's hand flew up to her head as she remembered this. "Crap." She dialed the house phone to no avail. A few more rings got no response as well. Lorelai looked out the window as Jess walked across the street, hands in his pockets. She shook her head. "Whatever. They'll have to deal with it." She mumbled under her breath as she poked at her food with a fork.

* * *

Rory walked onto the porch, carrying a bag of books to bury herself in. She bit her lip as she fumbled with her keys, only to find she didn't have the right one. The phone rang from inside, and Rory sighed. It was just not her week. 

She pondered going to Luke's to find her mom, before remembering it was Jess's day to work. _No. I can't face him now. Not after that kiss._ She sat on the porch swing and opened one of the books from her stack.

* * *

Jess walked stiffly to the Gilmore house, hoping Rory wouldn't be there but really wishing she would be. _Stupid! Stupid! _He felt like throwing his head into a wall. He had to go and mess everything up because of one kiss ages ago. Rory had never been a fan of change...he should have seen this coming...he should have known not to be so stupid. 

Rounding a corner in the road, he rolled his eyes as Kirk ran screaming after some kids. Taylor chased down after Kirk and Jess had an overwhelming urge to stick out his leg and trip the older man. Nope. Not now. He had to go 'clean gutters'.

Keeping his pace, Jess turned back in the direction he was heading, spotting the Crap Shack as it came into view. He came to a sudden stop at the sight of Rory on the porch, her long dark hair falling around her face as she intently focused on the book in front of her. His steps started again as he took in a quick breath, then he froze again. Rory glanced up at him, a mere 50 feet away. Her eyes widened, and she stood quickly. Before Jess could open his mouth, she tore off in the other direction, running at high speed away from her best friend.

Jess let out his breath and lowered his head, running his hands through his hair nervously.He would never get his chance to talk to her if she kept running off like that. He let out a sigh of frustration, pondering the thought that Rory should run track.

* * *

"Rory!" Lorelai entered the house, going into the kitchen throwing her purse on the table. "Darling child of mine, where are you?" She tugged off her coat and started for the living room when there was a scratching sound at the back door. Lorelai turned, raising an eyebrow and backing up a step at the same time. The scratching sound continued, until there was a click and the back door swung open. 

"Ah!" Lorelai jumped back, feeling like a character in a horror movie...until she saw who was at the door.

"Um..hi Mom." Rory looked from the door to her hands to her mom.

"God." Lorelai exaggerated some deep breaths. "Do I even want to know where you learned to pick locks?"

The younger Gilmore bit down on her lip, looking guilty as she entered the house and closed the door. "Um...not really."

"Ahh...the hoodlum..." Lorelai joked, but remembered Rory was not talking to him at the time. "How's that going, by the way?"

Rory's shoulders slumped. She kept walking to her room. "Not so well."

"You should talk to him."

"Mooooommm," the younger girl dragged the word.

"You should." Rory stopped. "It's the only way you're going to solve anything." The older woman had too much logic to be ignored.

"It might change everything," Rory softly said.

Shrugging, Lorelai walked over to the fridge and started digging through the stuff. She stuck her head back out again. "Maybe, but you'll never know til you try."

Shoulders slumped forward again, Rory headed into her room for a second time, knowing her mother was right.

* * *

Even with her headphones on, her CD player turned all the way, and her mind miles away, Rory heard the tapping on the window. She sat up at the familiar sound, sliding her headphones off. Yes, there he was. She could see his face through the veil of curtains over her window. Biting her lip, Rory stood and tip-toed to her window. She pulled back the curtains and pushed the window up without any trouble. 

Jess leaned back, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Hi."

Rory nodded her head awkwardly. "Hi." She bit down harder on her lip, rocking back and forth on her heels. There was an awkward pause.

"You wanna come out?" Jess asked after a few beats. Rory hesitated, then threw her leg over the window sill and crawled out.They walked over to the swinging bench, sitting down and staring at their hands in uncomfortable silence. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"Soo..." Rory drew out the word, kicking her legs back and forth to keep the swing moving slightly.

"Yeah. Soo..." Jess repeated, turning to look at her.

Rory bit the inside of her cheek. "How long?" She blurted out, then almost choked on her words.

Jess's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "How long?"

"How long have you liked me?" She added, then mentally slapped herself.

Another pause, another beat. "A while." He finally replied.

Rory refused to meet his eyes, playing with the hem of her shirt instead. "Oh."

"Yeah..."

Still swinging her feet, Rory tried to think of what to say. But no words sounded right. Jess was staring down at his shoes with a blank expression. The silence was unbearable.

"I should go." Jess stood. Rory's train of thought was broken, and she snapped her head up. "What?"

"Yeah, Luke might notice I've snuck out."

_He never has before_, Rory's insides squirmed. Her mind was yelling at her a hundred times, _DO SOMETHING! TELL HIM! DON'T LET HIM LEAVE!_

"...Right...better get back then..." She shrugged and stood too as he started to walk down the steps.

"Wait..." Jess turned around and Rory's heart flew out of her chest as she took a step forward and pressed her lips to his. He was frozen for a second, before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her back softly. Rory felt as if her lips were on fire, standing on tiptoe to get closer to him, as if that would cool the fire. After a minute, they pulled away, breathless. Jess leaned his forehead against hers, and she smiled, taking his hand.

"Does this mean you're not going to push me into lakes anymore?" He teased.

"It's cathartic I hear." She grinned widely, squeezing his hand.

Jess kissed her again softly, and she put her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Stop sucking face out there, curfew was two hours ago!" A call came from inside the house. Lorelai stuck her head out the window of her daughter's room, and the couple jumped apart. The older Gilmore smirked at them, then pointed at Jess with a deadly gaze.

"You. This-" she gestured to the two of them "-means no more sneaking here in the middle of the night. Or else you shall meet the wrath of my hedgeclippers."

Rory put her face in her hand as Jess rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever you say, _Mom_." Jess said teasingly. Rory elbowed him hard and Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't help breaking into a grin.

"Use the door this time." She said to Rory as she pulled back inside and they could hear her walking away. The pair turned back to each other, looking like lovesick puppies. Jess grabbed her hand again, smiling a genuine smile as he gave it a squeeze and kissed her gently.

"Inside!" Lorelai's voice called again.

Rory smiled as he pulled away, and they started to walk their separate ways.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the beginning was a bit choppy, mostly because I was writing it in a hurry. But it's also meant to be that way, because I wanted a kind of scene rush from person to person while they were avoiding each other. XD 

So, what did you guys think? Pleased? Unhappy? My writing sucks now? Jeez, I need to know, so review, or you don't get the Twilight fic (which is now deleted by so I'll have to rewrite it ::more glaring::)! Mwahahah!


End file.
